Movies
by Samhain Eve
Summary: It was Naruto and Shikamaru's anniversary. Naruto is late to get home and Shikamaru is pissed. I SUCK AT SUMMARIES! WARNING: YAOI! COMPLETE.


**Author's Note: I am feeling like putting up a new story. I am not abandoning my Loveless story, just taking a break from it. This is a request from my friend, Carzy Ninja. I hope that you like it.**

**As always, give a huge round of applause to my beta: FULOFHYPERNESS! I probably would have gotten bored with writing if it weren't for her.**

* * *

><p>I stared into the chocolate eyes of my boyfriend, Shikamaru. Today was our two year anniversary and his eyes were narrowed in anger. I had promised him that I would be at the house that we lived in at 6 p.m. sharp. I ended up being two hours late. I tried to explain to him that I had to work.<p>

"Shika. I'm sorry. Kakashi-sensei wouldn't let me leave until I had put everything back in order. I tried to tell him that it was our anniversary, but he wouldn't hear it." I said pleadingly. I wanted him to forgive me so bad.

"This day was supposed to be special Naruto! All I wanted to do was spend the day with you!" Shikamaru seethed. I flinched away from the anger in his voice. I could feel tears prick at the corners of my eyes. It hurt when Shikamaru yelled at me. He rarely did but that made it that much more memorable.

"I'm sorry Shikamaru. What can I do to make it up to you?" I asked. Shikamaru scrunched his face up in thought for a minute before his face cleared.

"Call Kakashi and tell him that you can't make it in to work tomorrow." Shikamaru said. I did the smart thing and decided to do it without questioning why.

"Hey Kakashi? I'm sorry. I can't come in to work tomorrow." I said. Before I got to hear what Kakashi was going to say, the phone was snatched out of my hand. I turned just in time to see Shikamaru smirk and shut the phone.

"Why did you do that? He will murder me." I said. There was no anger behind my voice. In fact, I was relieved that I didn't have to explain to him why I wouldn't be at work the next day.

"No he won't. Why would he kill his favorite employee? And I did that because I want to spend time with you." Shikamaru said. I breathed a sigh of relief when I realized that his voice held no hints of anger.

"Ok then. What do you want to do?" I asked. I knew that Shikamaru could be lazy, but he was actually pretty hyper when it came to important things.

"Hmm... How about we go out for dinner and a movie?" He asked. I giggled.

"Don't you think that is a little clichéd and cheesy?" I asked. I tried to stop giggling but the pout on Shikamaru's face made me laugh harder.

"Do you want to or not?" He asked. I could hear a trickle of anger and forced my laughter to stop. I nodded my head and was happy when his face brightened.

"Of course I want to love. As long as I am with you, I don't care what we do." I said; and I meant it too.

* * *

><p>We ended up skipping the dinner. I had already eaten, and I wasn't hungry.<p>

Thirty minutes later and we were getting our seats. We got settled and ready to watch James Cameron's Avatar. Surprisingly, there was no one else in the theater and I was eternally grateful for that. Gay relationships weren't exactly accepted in Konoha.

"Looks like we have the place to ourselves." I said.

"Yeah, it looks like we do. I wonder... never mind." Shikamaru said.

"What? What were you going to say?" I asked curiously. Shikamaru glanced at me before returning his attention back to the screen. It started to seem like he wasn't going to answer me. I was about to repeat when the question when he spoke first.

"It's nothing. I just wanted to try something new. But you probably wouldn't want to." He said.

With that sentence, I knew that he was trying to bait me. I tried my hardest not to take it, but it only became more difficult. I finally caved in.

"What was it that you wanted to try?" I asked. I didn't have to look at him to know that he was smirking.

"Well... I don't know how to say it. I'll just have to show you." He said before grabbing my chin. He turned my head and forced me to look at him.

His head bent to capture my lips and I reacted instinctively. I immediately deepened the kiss. When he asked for entrance, I granted it without hesitation. I moaned when his tongue flicked over mine. I couldn't help but push back against it, trying to get more contact with it.

Shikamaru's taste was slowly invading my senses. He tasted like chocolate and strawberries. I loved the taste. Hell, I loved Shikamaru in general.

When we broke apart, I whined a bit at the loss. I was achingly hard and there was a visible tent in my pants. Shikamaru chuckled.

"What do you want baby? All you need to do is ask." He said seductively. I shivered in spite of myself.

"Please. Take me." I said, groaning. Shikamaru raised his eyebrow at that.

"Are you sure? We ARE in a movie theater after all. Do you want to take the risk?" He asked innocently.

"I don't fucking care! Just fuck me!" I said as I lost patience. Shikamaru chuckled and expertly removed my pants and boxers. I quickly got him out of his and stared at my prize. I was thinking, not for the first time and certainly not for the last time, how I had gotten him.

When Shikamaru grabbed my erection, I groaned in pleasure. I couldn't help bucking into his hands. He quickened his pace and I gave out a strangled cry.

"Shika... I'm so... CLOSE!" I said loudly, coming hard on both of our chests. Thankfully, we had chosen a theater that was a far ways away from the reception counter, so no one came in to check on us.

"God Naruto. I need you so bad." I heard Shikamaru say. I groaned and started to get hard again. I had been at work more days than not, so we hadn't had much time to ourselves. I was really sex deprived and it was starting to show.

"Then take me Shika. I'm not stopping you." I said. I saw him smile at me and I couldn't help but smile back.

"Give me your hand." He said. He didn't need to ask. We had done it enough that I knew what I needed to do. I lifted it obediently regardless.

Shikamaru immediately stuck three of my fingers into his mouth. I moaned at the feeling. It felt so good. When he felt like they were lubed up enough, he took them out. I started to reach behind myself so that I could prepare myself. I was surprised when I felt his arm stop mine.

"What do you think you are doing?" He asked. I looked at him, confused. It wasn't until he started to drag my hand to his butt that I realized what was happening.

"Ar- are you sure about this Shikamaru? You've never bottomed before. It's going to hurt." I said, trying to hide my excitement. I had been begging him to let me top for once. I loved how it felt to be bottom, but I wanted him to get the full experience.

"You've wanted to do this for awhile now. I was waiting for today to do it." He said. I felt momentarily guilty. I knew that I had come extremely close to messing it up.

"All right. Just stay relaxed and it won't hurt as much." I said as soothingly as I could.

When he nodded, I put my finger at his entrance and pushed in. He groaned and shifted a bit. When I got it down to the knuckle, I stopped.

"Are you okay Shikamaru?" I asked. He didn't look like he was in any pain, but I knew that he could be an extremely good actor.

"I'm fine. It just feels strange is all." He said. I would have been able to tell if he was lying, so I started to pump my finger. When he started to moan and thrust on my finger, I decided to add a second finger. When it breached the tight ring of muscle, his muscles locked down and he grimaced painfully. I stopped and kissed him, trying to take his mind off of the pain.

When I felt his muscles relax, I slipped my finger the rest of the way in. When I pulled back, he grimaced, but his muscles didn't clench down. I thrust back in slowly. I curled my fingers, searching for his spot. At first, I couldn't find it. Then, I let my instincts take over and, sure enough, his back arched and he moaned loudly.

"Right there Naruto." He gasped out loud.

I hit it again. This time, when he was still in euphoria, I added a third finger. I put it in swiftly and got it to the knuckle before his body registered what had happened. I curled all three of my fingers and hit his prostate. He moaned and shoved against my fingers.

"I need more Naruto." He moaned. The sound sent shivers down my spine. I quickly pulled my fingers out. He moaned at the loss. The moan died in his throat when I picked him up and put him in my lap. My tip was at his entrance and I knew that he could feel it.

"Are you sure you want to do this? It isn't too late to back out. This is going to hurt a lot more than my fingers." I said. I didn't want to hurt him.

"Please. I want this." He said. I nodded and pushed him down on my head. His face scrunched up in pain. I felt momentarily guilty for causing him that pain, but the guilt quickly left and was replaced by pure pleasure. I moaned loudly and forced myself to go slow with him.

After a minute, that felt like a year mind you, he was completely seated on me. I groaned at the tightness of the muscles surrounding me. When I heard Shikamaru whine, I looked down into his eyes. I couldn't decipher the look in his eyes. He didn't look like he was in pain, but he didn't seem exactly comfortable either.

"What's the matter Shika?" I asked, concern lacing my voice.

"Please. Move!" He groaned out. I shivered at the want and need in his voice. I willingly obliged. I lifted him up about halfway up my length, before slowly lowering him back down. I moaned at the friction that it caused and could hear Shikamaru's moan as well. I pulled him back up a bit further than the last time and dropped him quickly. I swear that sparks flew from me. I felt so alive and in so much pleasure.

"God... You feel so good Shika." I said before lifting him up. Instead of dropping him down on me though, I shoved up into him. He gasped really loudly and arched his back.

"Naru! Right there! It feels so fucking good!" He said/moaned. I obliged and started to thrust up into him. He started to writhe around and I had to hold him down.

"God Naru. Please don't stop. I'm almost there." He moaned lowly. I groaned and sped up. The sound of skin on skin could be heard and we completely forgot where we were. Frankly I didn't care where we were, just so long as I could be with him.

"Come with me Shikamaru." I said before thrusting up into him as hard as I could. He gave a strangled cry and came. His load shot into the seats in front of us. I moaned loudly when I felt his muscles clench down on me. It was just too much.

"SHIKAMARU!" I yelled. I filled him up with my essence and collapsed. I pulled him off of me and got us both dressed. I knew that I had yelled loud enough for the people at the reception desk to hear us.

Sure enough, a woman with pink hair came in and asked if we were okay.

"We're fine miss. Thank you. He just got startled." Shikamaru said smoothly. I glanced at him and narrowed my eyes.

"All right then. Please try and keep it down from now on. We don't want you to disturb our other viewers. By the way, I am Sakura. Nice to meet you." She said in my direction.

"You too. I'm Naruto and this is Shikamaru." I said.

She smiled at me before walking away. When she was out of the theater, I heard Shikamaru growl.

"What's the matter love?" I asked him.

"I don't like her." He said bluntly.

"Why? She seemed nice enough to me." I said, completely missing his point.

"Yeah. Maybe a bit too nice. I think that she likes you." He said and I started to laugh.

"Seriously? You are jealous over her?" I asked incredulously. When he growled again, I calmed down enough to speak properly again.

"Shika. I will never want her. I am yours and yours alone. Nothing will change that." I said seriously. I saw him visibly relax.

* * *

><p>After the movie was over, I grabbed Shikamaru and hugged him hard.<p>

"Thank you Shikamaru. This was the best anniversary I could have asked for."

"You're welcome Naruto." He said. I knew that he meant it.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: This was from off of the top of my head. I hope that you guys liked it.<strong>


End file.
